Eclipse Melodico
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: Se mantuvo quieto observandola tocar las teclas del piano "¿La recuerdas,Ed? soliamos tocarla juntos, tu me la dedicaste antes de enfermar" dijo ella y pauso para mirarlo a traves de su cabellera de color bronce.


**Aquí les presento el primer capitulo de mi historia, al principio sera un poco confuza, pero prometo que todo se aclarara en su debido tiempo.**

**Soy dueña de los personajes de Max y Melody, el resto de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

**

_-1…2…3…4…-sonreí y empecé a correr, abriéndome paso entre los gigantescos árboles y arbustos del enorme bosque._

_-Perfecto-susurré al encontrarme parada en frente un enorme árbol con un enorme hueco en el._

_Miré hacia atrás unos segundos y luego me aventuré dentro del hueco. Se encontraba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni siquiera mis propias manos moverse en el aire._

_-¡Lista o no aquí voy!-lo escuché gritar desde lo lejos y yo solté una pequeña risita, sabiendo que era casi imposible que el me pudiese encontrar._

_-__Melody, ¿Dónde estas?-lo escuché cantar unos segundos, se encontraba bastante cerca me di cuenta al oírlo hablar. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al sentir la adrenalina de saber que podía ser atrapada, pero logré mantenerme quieta y en silencio._

_Escuché como sus pasos se iban alejando del enorme árbol donde me encontraba escondida tan estratégicamente y yo suspiré fuertemente. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a latir lentamente, tomando su ritmo normal. _

_Esperé segundos, minutos…y hasta probablemente horas, pero el no conseguía encontrarme, así que decidí salir de mi escondite y comenzar a buscarlo._

_Comencé a caminar con cierta desesperación, tratando de encontrar la salida del bosque, pero a medida que seguía caminando, más me aventuraba dentro del mismo._

_-¡¿Dónde estas? ¡Deja de bromear, ya me estoy asustando!-comencé a gritar al sentir las pequeñas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas._

_¡Crack!_

_Escuché un sonido entre los arbustos y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar, al tiempo que comenzaba a correr rápidamente, alejándome del arbusto._

_-¡Bu!-escuché un grito y yo grité fuertemente, cerrando los ojos y cayendo al suelo fuertemente._

_-¿Mel?-escuché su voz y yo abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes mirarme con curiosidad._

_-¿¡Tu! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me levanté rápidamente y lo golpeé fuertemente en el hombro. El me miró sorprendido al tiempo que yo me limpiaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-me preguntó el a lo que yo lo miré de forma incrédula. Posando mis manos en mi cintura para mirarlo enojada._

_-¡Pensé que me habías olvidado! Pensé que te habías ido y me dejaste atrás…-comencé a sentir las lágrimas nuevamente y el nudo en mi garganta apretando fuertemente._

_De repente, sentí una mano posarse en mi cintura. La otra tomó mi mentón y nuevamente me vi reflejada en dos cristales verdes._

_-yo nunca… ¡Nunca!...te dejaría sola Mel, eso te lo prometo-me dijo el con determinación en sus ojos. Limpió mis mejillas para luego poder besarlas y rodearme en un cálido abrazo._

_

* * *

_

-¡Mel!-escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre y rápidamente volví a la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-giré mi rostro y me encontré con Max mirándome preocupado. Yo pestañeé unos segundos.

-Ah…si-dije mientras asentía y me acomodaba en el asiento del auto. Escuché como el reía y yo lo miré de forma curiosa.

-Uno de estos días vas a estar en ese trance nuevamente y algo te va a tomar desprevenida-dijo Max riendo fuertemente, mirándome unos segundos y luego volvía a mirar al frente.

-Pff…nunca va a pasar, siempre estoy atenta-dije al tiempo que sentí como el auto dejaba de funcionar. Por fin habíamos llegado.

-¿En serio? Porque hace 1 hora que estoy tratando de hablar contigo y tu solo estas mirando la ventana con una expresión melancólica-dijo Max dedicándome una sonrisa antes de salir del auto.

Resoplé fuertemente, apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento unos segundos. Luego escuché el sonido de la puerta del auto ser abierta y abrí mis ojos. Allí, en la puerta de mi lado del auto, se encontraba Max dedicándome una sonrisa pícara.

-My lady-dijo el, estirando su mano hacia mí. Yo simplemente reí al tiempo que tomaba su mano y salía del auto.

-Este lugar parece…muerto-dije mientras miraba el lugar. No había mucha gente caminando por las calles, y las pocas que habían se encontraban usando abrigos y gorros tratando de protegerse el frío.

-Es por eso que es perfecto, ahora si me permite…-me susurró el al oído al tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacia mí y dedicando una sonrisa encantadora. Yo resoplé y tomé su brazo y los dos nos dirigimos al hotel.

-¿En qué les puedo servir?-escuché una voz y al girar mi rostro me encontré con una señora, probablemente de unos 40. Alta, su cabello era castaño y lo tenía atado. Y sus ojos eran verdes.

Verdes.

-Verá, nosotros acabamos de llegar aquí, y necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche antes de buscar una casa ¿Tendría alguna habitación?-escuché Max decir, sabía que el estaba tratando de ser lo más encantador posible.

Yo simplemente me quedé admirando los hermosos ojos de la mujer.

-¿Alguna preferencia? ¿Una sola cama?-la mujer quitó sus ojos de Max y los posó en mí. Esos hermosos ojos se encontraban mirándome, y yo seguía en trance, cautivada.

-Eso estaría genial-dijo Max en tono seductor, al tiempo que sentí como el posaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y me aferraba a el.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienen las llaves. Su habitación es la numero 15, disfruten su estadía aquí-dijo la mujer sonriéndonos. Sentí como Max tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar, provocando que yo le siguiese.

-Espera-dije al tiempo que tironeaba de mi mano y Max me soltó. Me acerqué hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la señora y ella me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Necesita algo?-me preguntó, a lo que yo solamente negué con la cabeza. Mis ojos no se despegaban de esos hermosos cristales verdes.

-No, gracias. Solo quería decirle…bueno yo…bueno, tiene unos hermosos ojos-dije sonriéndole a la mujer. Ella me miró unos segundos y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señorita. Debo admitir que usted es muy hermosa-me dijo la mujer sonriéndome. Le dediqué una sonrisa más antes de alejarme de la mesa y acercarme a Max.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me preguntó el. Yo solamente le dediqué una sonrisa antes de tomar las llaves en mi mano y correr hasta nuestra habitación.

* * *

-Estoy aburrida-dije mientras me tiraba en la cama y me estiraba, cerrando los ojos. De repente, sentí un peso en la cama y luego en todo mi cuerpo. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré reflejada en los ojos de Max.

-Podemos divertirnos un poco…-me susurró el mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas pícaras y encantadoras acompañada con un guiño de ojo. Sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mis caderas.

-Diviértete tu solo-dije mientras lo empujaba fuertemente y el caía de la cama. Yo reí fuertemente al igual que el.

-Me encanta cuanto te enojas-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama y besar mi mejilla. Yo lo golpeé en el hombro suavemente.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera. La calle se encontraba casi vacía. Muy pocas personas pasaban.

-En algún lugar de Washington llamado Forks-dijo Max. Yo lo miré unos segundos y observé como el se paraba de la cama y tomaba su chaqueta entre sus manos.

-Iré a buscar algo para comer, ¿Quieres algo?-me preguntó el. Yo negué con la cabeza y el se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla y se fue por la puerta, dejándome sola.

Resoplé fuertemente y miré la habitación unos segundos. Consistía en una no muy grande, con algunos muebles para colocar la ropa y los abrigos, un baño y una enorme cama en el centro.

Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté en ella y cerré los ojos nuevamente, dejándome llevar por las emociones y los viejos recuerdos que eran lo único que me permitía estar emocionalmente estable.

Recuerdo esos ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos que yo tanto amaba. Que siempre me buscaban y me miraban con ternura y amor.

Recuerdo cuando solíamos escapar de todo. Los problemas en los que siempre nos metíamos, pero a nosotros no nos importaba.

Amaba tanto su sonrisa, esa era otra cosa que amaba además de sus ojos.

Esa sonrisa que extraño tanto, esa sonrisa perfecta que podía hacerme reír sin importar lo que pasara.

Y su voz…su melodiosa voz que suspiraba mi nombre tan dulcemente.

"_-yo nunca… ¡Nunca!...te dejaría sola Mel, eso te lo prometo-me dijo el, con determinación en sus ojos. Limpió mis mejillas para luego poder besarlas y rodearme en un cálido abrazo"_

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me senté en la cama. Escuché un goteo y al mirar a la ventana, me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

-Esto me esta matando…-susurré al tiempo que volvía a dejarme caer en la cama y me cubría la vista.

"_Lo prometo"_

Otra vez ese maldito recuerdo. Esa promesa que me hiciste aquel día en el bosque donde solíamos escaparnos. Esa promesa que logró que nos uniéramos en un pacto.

La promesa que me rompiste el día que dejaste de pelear y te dejaste llevar.

La promesa que rompiste el día que dejaste este mundo…dejándome atrás.

* * *

**Dejen reviews opinando de mi historia, acepto todo tipo de criticas**


End file.
